


Too Bad

by babywinchester4



Series: Bad Boy [1]
Category: Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinchester4/pseuds/babywinchester4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too bad Is a Nelena bad boy story...I love Nelena;)</p><p>Selena Gomez, a well spoken shy 17 year old moves to LA California when her dad...Lieutenant Gomez gets transferred to an army base near there.<br/>Nick Jonas, a handsome 17 year old and a charming player who could get any girl to fall for him....but of course he only wants one thing....to get in their pants.</p><p>When these two meet who knows what will happen....will opposites attract..will Selena end up like all of the other girls at nicks school? Or will it be nick who falls for this beautiful shy girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Town New Me( I Guess)

**Beep..beep...beep..**  
**The unmistakable sound of an alarm cut through Selena's dreams like a knife**  
**Dreams of being back in Texas of course**  
**Selena's mom(SM):Sel if you dont hurry up you'll be late on your first day!**  
**Selena's POV**  
**I rolled my eyes...she knew I still had 2 hours...what she meant was if I didn't hurry I wouldn't be freakishly early like she wanted me to be....but still I pried myself out of bed and landed my feet on my new LA room floor with a soft thump. I looked out my window to see the sun just peeking over the clear blue ocean...**  
**Selena: wow...**  
**Okay so at least I like 1 thing here**  
**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**  
**With Nick**  
**Joe: Damn...look at all the ladies....fresh meat I would say...**  
**Nick: You do know we have only been here for about 5 minutes...and we didn't even park yet?**  
**Joe: Well hurry it up man...just park in our usual spot**  
**Nick:(turns down past a row of cars about to turn into his spot when a small convertible pulls in at the last second) ah fuck!(stops and backs up and pulls into the spot next to it)**  
**Joe: (hops out of the car) HEY (blocks the drivers door) What the FUCK was that?**  
**Selena: (looks up at him) u-um E-excuse me?**  
**Nick: (stops joe from saying anything,opens Selena's door)**  
**Selena: (just sits there nervous)**  
**Nick: (smirks) don't be scared I don't bite...unless of course you want me to(winks at her and pulls her out of the car)**  
**Selena:(blushes a deep red) u-umm I'm not i-I just..did I do something w- wrong??**  
**Nick: (chuckles in amusement) Well you see babe...this is my parking spot...and(looks at her and squints his eyes) your new aren't you?**  
**Selena: um y-yeah Im Selena Gomez...how did you....**  
**Nick: (smirks and checks her out) let's just say I would have remembered you (sees her confused expression and chuckles) I'm nick...nick jonas thats my brother joe...look I better get going but it was nice meeting you...Selena Gomez**  
**Selena: u-um yeah(plays with her fingers and looks down) you too..**  
**Nick: (starts to walk away with joe but turns around) Ohh and uh Selena**  
**Selena: (looks up)**  
**Nick: i don't want to see your car parked in my spot again (smirks) got it?**  
**Selena: Uhh yeah sure...**  
**Nick: (chuckles) Good girl...(winks at her and walks away)**  
**Selena: (stands there stunned)**  
**Thinks: did he really just....praise me?**


	2. The Meet

**Selena's POV**  
**"Here's your schedule and your locker key and the school handbook"**  
**Said the sad looking receptionist behind a dirty plexiglass window before she slammed it in my face**  
**"ummm thanks?" I said**  
**"you'll get used to it"**  
**I turned from the office to see a girl with long jet black hair standing behind me with a small but friendly smile.**  
**Regular POV**  
**Sel: Get used to what?**  
**Girl: Well basically all the teachers acting like complete assholes**  
**Sel: (smiles lightly) good to know I guess...I'm Selena by the way**  
**Girl: I'm Demetria lovato...but please call me Demi**  
**Sel: (shakes her hand) Well Demi...do you know where locker 445 is...I'm kinda lost already...**  
**Demi: Sure...that's actually not too far from mine it's right over here ( walks over to a long row of scratched blue lockers, stops in front of one) here we go 445 and let me see your schedule**  
**Sel: (gives it to her and opens her locker)**  
**Demi: okay we have first and second block together, so history and gym plus we have the same lunch (smiles at Selena) you can sit at my table if you want..**  
**Sel: (shuts her locker) thanks...your a life saver (her and Demi walk to history)**  
**Demi: so have you met anybody yet?**  
**Sel: Well actually I did meet two guys outside in the parking lot....( tells her the story leaving out the parts where nick hit on her)...I think his name was nick..**  
**Demi: (face expression goes cold) do you remember his last name?there are tons of nicks at this school....What did he look like?**  
**Sel: (sees something) actually that's him right there and that's the other guy too but-**  
**Demi: (looks thinks:fuck) that's nick Jonas Selena....and his brother joe....you need to stay away from them (completely serious) there players nick will do ANYTHING to get you in bed...when he sees a girl he wants he either charms his way into her pants or ive heard he's raped girls too...**  
**Sel: yeah well I mean he didn't seem like the nicest guy but he can't be too bad....right?**  
**Demi: wrong they're terrible! (sees nick start to walk toward them) Sel trust me I would know....(quickly walks away)**  
**Sel: (doesn't see nick, almost to her class)**  
**Nick: ( pulls her back by the waist and pins her against the lockers) woah...where to you think your going baby?**  
**Sel: (really nervous) Uhh history?**  
**Nick: we're gonna take a little walk first...come on (grabs her hand and pulls her away from her class)**  
**Sel: (thinks: this is not good.)**


	3. Broken Sink

**Nick: (pulls Selena Down the hall)**  
**Selena: (bites her lip and stops walking) wait nick I don't think...**  
 **Nick: (reads her expression smiles) your scared?**  
 **Sel: what? No..Its just...it's my first day and-**  
 **Nick: And you don't wanna be late (circles his arms around her waist) I get it**  
 **Sel: really you do?(looks down at his arms)**  
 **Nick: (Buries her face in her neck whispers in her ear) sure...but you owe me**  
 **Sel: (pushes his arms off of her and backs up a little)**  
 **Nick: I just really wanted to show you something...(shrugs) it can wait (winks at her) bye princess (walks down the hall)**  
 **Sel: wait show me what??!**  
 **-bell rings-**  
 **Sel: (bites her lip runs to class)**  
 **•••••••••••••after school•••••••••••••••••••**  
 **Sel &demi walk out and see little red flyers on mostly everyone's car**  
 **Demi: (rolls her eyes) I totally forgot its time for nicks big birthday bash...great**  
 **Sel: what?**  
 **Demi: basicly....nick throws this huge party where he invites half the school and everybody gets super drunk...**  
 **Sel: ohh (bites her lip) are you gonna go?**  
 **Demi: I usually don't...but I guess it could be fun (shrugs) idk I'll text ya later bye...(walks away)**  
 **Sel:see ya...(walks to her car sees a red envelope and a red rose under her windshield wiper)What the...(picks it up and reads the front of the envelope: Especially for my princess.**  
 **(opens it and finds a flyer to his party leans on her car and smells the rose and smiles slightly)**  
 **•••••••••••when she gets home••••••••••**  
 **Sel: hey mom**  
 **SM: hey honey...look I need to go to work.....but our sink is broke so our new neighbors son is gonna come over and fix it....he should be over in about an hour I ordered you guys some pizza....okay? Love you (leaves)**  
 **Sel: (sighs) great...**  
 **•••••••••••••doorbell rings•••••••••••••••••**  
 **Sel: pizza? (walks over and opens the door not looking) yeah it should be abou- (looks up gasps and slams the door)**  
 **???: (rings doorbell)**  
 **Sel: (bites her lip opens the door)**  
 **???:That was..umm...rude? (chuckles)**  
 **Sel:Nick....what are you doing here?**  
 **Selena's POV**  
 **The infamous nick Jonas was leaning against my doorway....shirtless coated with a lite coat of sweat caring a toolbox.....did I mention he was shirtless...he looked like an male American Eagle model...but better. He had the most defined muscles and abs I have ever seen....yup that is definitely an 8-pack...not that I care...**  
 **Nicks POV**  
 **Does she know she's been staring at me for like the past minute.....?**  
 **Damn...it was fucking cute.**  
 **She is adorable...and sexy as fuck**  
 **"take a picture princess...it will last longer"i smirked**  
 **She looked at me while her cheeks turned a bright red**  
 **Damn...that was fucking cute too!**  
 **I chuckled "can I come in?" I asked**  
 **She moved to the side a little and nodded her head**  
 **I smirked**  
 **Ohh yes...this was gonna be fun**


	4. Getting Too Close

**Selena's POV**  
**I am such an idiot. He thinks im so into him...he thinks he's so hot**  
 **Which he is but...anyone would agree.**  
 **I have to remember what Demi said**  
 **"stay away from him...he's terrible"**  
 **He just doesn't seem like it and...ugh**  
  
**I heard him working on the sink upstairs. This was awkward just standing down here...I started walking up the stairs...maybe I could help him...**  
  
**Normal POV**  
 **Sel: (leans on the door and sees nick crouched beneath the sink) umm need help?**  
 **Nick: (looks at her raises his eyebrows) you want to help me?**  
 **Sel: well no but I was just....offering (looks down)**  
 **Nick: (laughs) well thanks (drops his wrench to the floor and stands up) but I'm actually done..it was just a small leak (slips on his shirt)**  
 **Sel: Ohh um wow that was fast...(hears the doorbell ring) pizza!**  
 **Nick: (laughs and follows her downstairs)**  
 **Nicks POV**  
 **I watched as Selena opened the door and the pizza guy smiled at her**  
 **"one pepperoni and sausage 11.84"**  
 **While Selena fiddled with her money I saw the pizza guys eyes roll up and down her body my jaw tightened and I looked at Selena**  
 **Yup....totally clueless...she had no idea**  
 **She handed him a 20...."keep the change" and with that she shut the door in his face.**  
 **Normal POV**  
 **Nick: that was generous....almost a 9 dollar tip**  
 **Sel: (shrugs) he was nice..I guess (walks to the kitchen)**  
 **Nick: (follows her) He was fucking checking you out**  
 **Sel: (blushes a deep red) c-can you get some drinks...?**  
 **Nick: (smirks walks over and spots 2 beers and sets them on the table)**  
 **Sel: (brings over the pizza eyes widen) were not drinking them they're my moms**  
 **Nick: oh we're not? (swiftly opens one and takes a long drink) never had a beer?**  
 **Sel: (shakes her head no)**  
 **Nick: ever had....any alcohol?**  
 **Sel: (bites her lip) no..**  
 **Nick: (Chuckles) try it (leans in and whispers in her ear) you'll like it...**  
 **Sel: (sighs and takes a small sip of the beer nose scrunches up) mhm...**  
 **Nick: swallow it....**  
 **Sel: (swallows it) umm not my favorite...**  
 **Nick: (shrugs) ill make you a drink sometime**  
 **Sel: I'll pass**  
 **Nick: Your coming to my party...I'll make you one there**  
 **Sel: Who said I was even going?**  
 **Nick: it will be a good way to meet people plus if you don't....(pulls her body closer to his) I do know where you live (kisses her neck)**  
 **Sel: nick I-I**  
 **Nick:shhh baby (puts his finger to her lips) don't talk... (looks at her lips)**  
 **Sel: (looks at his lips)**  
 **Nick: (inches his face closer)**  
 **Sel: (looks in his eyes gasps slightly)**


	5. How....?

**Nick: (almost touches his lips to hers)**  
**Sel: (hears someone pull in the driveway) shit..my moms home (hops off the stool)**  
**Nick: (smiles a little) I've never heard you curse before..it's pretty hot**  
**Sel: nick not now (takes the beers and throws them away)**  
**Nick: no baby say....fuck....I bet you'll sound sexy (grins)**  
**Sel: (glares at him) my mom is outside do you real-**  
**Nick: yeah thanks a lot mom, for ruining our kiss...(rolls his eyes)**  
**Sel: I wasn't actually gonna kiss you nick**  
**Nick: (raises his eyebrows) oh really...it seemed like you were**  
**Sel: (about to respond)**  
**SM: (walks through the door) hello? I'm home Sel (walks in the kitchen sees nick and Selena) there you are Sel... And you must be nick..I'm Selena's mom call me Mandy**  
**Nick: (shakes her hand) yes thank you for letting me eat here and hang out with Selena...oh and I fixed your sink it really wasn't as bad as it seemed (smiles sweetly)**  
**Sels POV**  
**I watched as he totally charmed my mom! He literally sat there smiling at her and chatting with her...**  
**She wouldn't be so friendly if she knew he just tried to kiss her daughter!**  
**And especially if she knew her daughter almost kissed him back....**  
**Nick: we'll I should probably get going...It's been...fun**  
  
**He said "fun" in the way that i would get the hint and know what he was really talking about**  
**Which I did.**  
**Sadly.**  
**In a blur i saw him walk over to me and turn his back to my mom who was watching us...his devilious and dark eyes came out again but his fake sweet voice spoke out loud enough so my mom could hear**  
**"Thanks Selena...we should definitely do this again"**  
**And then he snaked his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug...my mom mouthed to me the words "he's so sweet"**  
**But I didn't really pay attention to my mom at the moment...**  
**All I could concentrate on was nicks hands who ran down my back and slipped into my back pockets**  
**He flattened both his hands on my ass and gave it a rough squeeze.**  
**As he pulled away he gave me one last wink before turning back to my mom who was unaware of what just happened**  
**"Thanks again Mandy" He said in his charming cute voice...and then he just..left**  
**Fucking hot lying asshole**  
  
**I felt my butt throb a little...**  
**Ouch that kinda hurt**  
**But something twinged inside my stomach and I realized something... I most likely will never...EVER...tell anybody...but the fact was that him squeezing my butt like that should have repulsed me.**  
**It should have made me want to slap him in the face...I know any other girl would have with no second thought about it...it was demeaning and a total invasion of my personal space but....I actually didn't think any of those things...I wasn't repulsed at all...the opposite actually..**  
**The fact is even if I wont ever tell anybody is that I knew in my brain that his little tricks and scheming worked...**  
**He totally just turned me on.**  
**And If he asked me to have sex with me at that moment...**  
**I don't know if I would have been able to say no..**  
  
**And that absolutely can't happen...**  
**I need serious help now!**  
**And I knew just the person to call.**


	6. The Ride Over The Storm

**Miley: And you only just met him today....Sel that's soo not you**  
**Sels POV**  
**I knew Miley would understand me so I knew I needed to call her I mean we were BFF's in Texas before I moved here she knew me better than anyone....and she was so right this wasn't me...**  
**"listen to me Selena...you have to remember that he has said and done all this stuff with every other girl.....and from what you tell me...it seems like your putty in his hands...just another piece to his game...**  
**I giggled a little "okay Miles that last one didn't make sense-**  
**"You have to let him know that you are Selena Marie Gomez....you can stand on your own two feet...he cannot and WILL not treat you like your a prize to be won! You could get any guy you want..don't settle on some asshole player...your better than that."**  
**I listened as she took a deep breath at the end of her rambling**  
**She WAS captain of the debate team what can you expect?**  
**"your right he needs to know that I'm not like all the other girls."**  
**"yeah girl!"**  
**And I wasn't like all the other girls...I wasn't just putty in his hands...**  
**Just keep telling yourself that..**  
**•••••••••••next day at lunch••••••••••••**  
**Sel: (sitting with Demi and her friends)**  
**Nick: (looks over at her)**  
**Taylor Lautner(TL): Man if you stare any longer you might start drooling**  
**Nick: (smirks) Can't help it dude...Gomez turns me on**  
**Cody: (sits down) Who we talkin about?**  
**Joe: New girl...Selena Gomez**  
**Cody: Ohh yeah I saw her...she's got a hot body....I'd tap that**  
**Nick: (rolls his eyes) fuck off man...I've already laid the ground work..wont be long till I've laid Gomez.**  
**TL: I don't know man I mean she's hot but she doesn't look easy..**  
**Nick: She's not easy...but that's why I'M gonna get her and not you guys**  
**Cody: (laughs) good luck with her you'll need it..**  
**-With Selena-**  
**Sel: (feels her phone viberate in her pocket pulls it out and reads a text from her mom....**  
**_Hey Sel,_ **  
**_Your gonna need to get a ride home with Nick after school and stay over at the Jonas' house for a couple hours since there's gonna be a storm Love you -Mom_ **  
**Sel: Oh great..**  
**Demi: What Sel?**  
**Sel: Nothing...well you know how nicks my neighbor..**  
**Demi: yeah so...?**  
**Sel: I need to get a ride home from him today...**  
**Taylor Swift-Just don't talk to him...**  
**Sel: trust me I won't...(gets up) except for now...brb (walks over to Nicks table) umm hey nick...**  
**Nick: Hey babe...we were just talking about you...sit down (smiles)**  
**Sel: umm no that's okay...I just-**  
**Nick: please baby...(pats the seat next to him)**  
**Sel: Okay (sits down sees all of nicks friends staring at her body) I-I just need you to give me a ride home after school and I need to stay at your house till the storm ends...I know I should have told you earlier and if you have other plan-**  
**Nick: (chuckles) It's okay...I don't have other plans...**  
**Sel: thanks nick I'll meet you outside after school...( gets up and quickly walks away)**  
**Nick: and that's how it's done...you never know...the next time you see Selena she may not be a virgin anymore...**  
**TL: Damn she's hot**  
**Nick: Yup...and she's all mine**


	7. BFF Help

**Miley: And you only just met him today....Sel that's** soo **, not you**  
Sels **POV**  
**I knew Miley would understand me so I knew I needed to call her I mean we were BFF's in Texas before I moved here she knew me better than anyone....and she was so right this wasn't me...**  
**"listen to me Selena...you have to remember that he has said and done all this stuff with every other girl.....and from what you tell me...it seems like your putty in his hands...just another piece to his game...**  
**I giggled a little "okay Miles that last one didn't make sense-**  
**"You have to let him know that you are Selena Marie Gomez....you can stand on your own two feet...he cannot and WILL not treat you like your a prize to be won! You could get any guy you want..don't settle on some asshole player...** you're **better than that."**  
**I listened as she took a deep breath at the end of her rambling**  
**She WAS captain of the debate team what can you expect?**  
**"your right he needs to know that I'm not like all the other girls."**  
**"** yeah **, girl!"**  
**And I wasn't like all the other girls...I wasn't just putty in his hands...**  
**Just keep telling yourself** that.  
**•••••••••••next day at lunch••••••••••••**  
**Sel: (sitting with Demi and her friends)**  
**Nick: (looks over at her)**  
**Taylor (** Lautner **): Man if you stare any longer you might start drooling**  
**Nick: (smirks) Can't help** it **, dude...Gomez turns me on**  
**Cody: (sits down) Who we** talking **about?**  
**Joe: New girl...Selena Gomez**  
**Cody: Ohh yeah I saw her...she's got a hot body....I'd tap that**  
**Nick: (rolls his eyes) fuck off man...I've already laid the ground work..** won't **be long till I've laid Gomez.**  
**Taylor: I don't know man I mean she's** hot **, but she doesn't look** easy.  
**Nick: She's not easy...but that's why I'M gonna get her and not you guys**  
**Cody: (laughs) good luck with her you'll need** it.  
**-With Selena-**  
**Sel: (feels her phone** vibrate **in her pocket pulls it out and reads a text from her mom....**  
**Hey Sel,**  
**Your gonna need to get a ride home with nick after school and stay over at the** Jonas **house for a couple hours since there's gonna be a storm Love you -Mom**  
**Sel: Oh** great.  
**Demi: What Sel?**  
**Sel: Nothing...well you know how nicks my** neighbor.  
**Demi: yeah so...?**  
**Sel: I need to get a ride home from him today...**  
**Taylor (swift)-Just don't talk to him...**  
**Sel: trust me I won't...(gets up) except for now...brb (walks over to Nicks table) umm hey nick...**  
**Nick: Hey babe...we were just talking about you...sit down (smiles)**  
**Sel: umm no that's okay...I just-**  
**Nick: please baby...(pats the seat next to him)**  
**Sel: Okay (sits down sees all of nicks friends staring at her body) I-I just need you to give me a ride home after school and I need to stay at your house till the storm ends...I know I should have told you earlier and if you have** another plan **-**  
**Nick: (chuckles) It's okay...I don't have other plans...**  
**Sel: thanks nick I'll meet you outside after school...( gets up and quickly walks away)**  
**Nick: and that's how it's done...you never know...the next time you see Selena she may not be a virgin anymore...**  
**Taylor: Damn she's hot**  
**Nick: Yup...and she's all mine**


	8. Dirty Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very R Rated!!

  
**Nicks POV**  
 **I kept my hands on her hips but moved my head down to the nape of her neck...even with the lights out I knew she was blushing...it was kinda cute in** a extremely **sexy kind of way..if that makes sense**  
 **I mean it's no secret that** Ive **been with tons of girls before...but none quite like Selena...**  
 **I felt like even though I was the one on top she was the one who was in control...she could push me away at any second and I wouldn't be able to stop her...but right now she wanted to play...**  
 **I can play. I can play damn good.**  
 **I touched my lips to the warm skin on her neck and started leaving kisses all over not missing a spot until I heard little whimpers coming out of her mouth I went back over a spot and started roughly sucking on it.**  
 **Regular POV**  
 **Sel: (gasps a little trying to hold in her moan)** p-please..  
 **Nick: (sucking on her sweet spot) please what baby? (moves one hand up to her boob and start massaging her hard nipple through her bra and places his other hand right below her belly button)**  
 **Selena's POV**  
 **"Don't stop."**  
 **The words came out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying...**  
 **I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself...but right now I don't even want to..I'm not gonna have sex with him but what's wrong with this?**  
 **Regular POV**  
 **Nick: (moves his head up to her ear)**  
Baby **you asked for it..(slides his hand down her thong and roughly starts to rub her pussy and smirks) Someone's wet...**  
 **Sel: N-nick...oh god (arches her back)**  
 **Nicks POV**  
 **With my hand still rubbing her, I used my left hand to rip off her thong...**  
God **she was so wet and** horny **as fuck**  
 **But I wanted to hear her...**  
 **"You like that baby?"**  
 **I said while going faster right on her clit...her voice was husky and I could tell she was getting a little closer with everything I** did..  
 **"** yesss **...I l-like it" I smirked**  
 **"Scream my name"**  
 **She grabbed the sheets** and whimpered **a little**  
 **"Do it baby.." I started going slower....**  
 **"N-NICHOLAS!....** uhh **yes" she screamed**  
 **"good girl" I started going faster again and slipped my finger into her and started pushing it in and out fast and then I would go deep as** i **could and circle it inside of her**  
 **She grabbed the sheets**  
 **"Yess...n-nick! I-" she started thrusting her hips forward**  
 **"Your gonna explode baby..."**  
 **I went as fast as I could and she contemplated by arching her back and pushing her hips forward onto my fingers even more...**  
 **Her orgasm was huge and I didn't stop moving my fingers until her body started to relax against the bed and she came in my hand...**  
 **Regular POV**  
 **Sel: (** let's **out a quiet moan as he pulls his finger out)**  
 **Nick: (slowly strokes her inner thigh) shhh... (kisses her forehead and grabs his t-shirt and slips it over her body and lies next to her)**  
 **Sel: (sweating a little and breathing heavily...curls up in his chest) n-nick?**  
 **Nick: hmm..?**  
 **Sel: I-I can't believe I just d-did that (starts to fall asleep)**  
 **Nick: Me either...**  
 **-they both fall asleep-**


	9. Telling

**Nicks POV**  
**I woke up to the sound of rain still pouring on the house, but the lights had apparently came back on while we were sleeping...**  
**We...**  
**Where was Selena?**  
**Regular POV**  
**Nick: (walks downstairs and sees**  
**Selena sitting on the couch watching the rain) hey babe**  
**Sel: (jumps a little) oh hey**  
**Nick: (sits next to her and puts his and on her thigh) how long have you been awake..**  
**Sel: (shrugs) just like 20 minutes...Nick, can I talk to you?**  
**Nick: I thought we were talking...(smiles)**  
**Sel: (sighs) You can't tell anybody what happened...it was a moment of weakness and nothing like that will ever happen again..I don't know what I was thinking...**  
**Nick: (laughs) Calm down babe..I won't tell anybody...don't stress out it was my fault**  
**Sel: Yeah it was your fault (pushes his hand off)**  
**Nick: (rolls his eyes pins her to the couch and gets on top of her) this can be our little secret but you have to do me a favor...**  
**Sel: What? (glares at him)**  
**Nick: (smirks) You've changed a little babe...**  
**Sel: (rolls her eyes) What are you talking about....**  
**Nick: Just 2 days ago you were scared to talk to me...and now you have all this...anger towards me(smirks) its so sexy**  
**Sel: Yeah you know why (rolls her eyes) what's the favor?**  
**Nick: ill tell you when the time comes (sees her expression) and until then I won't tell anyone I fingered you-**  
**Sel: Nick! (blushes)**  
**Nick: (laughs)What? That is what happened..and don't act like you didn't love it**  
**Sel: (smiles a little, pushes him off and walks away)**  
**Nick: (smiles and shakes his head)**  
**••••••••••••the next day••••••••••••••••**  
**Sel: Well we watched a movie and thats pretty much it...he didn't try anything dems...**  
**Selena's POV**  
**It hurt lying to her but I didn't know what she would think of me after I told her...I know I have only known her for like 3 days but she is a good friend and I didn't want to loose her.**  
  
**I was sitting on my bed and she was looking through my closet for me an outfit for nicks party...**  
**"hmm...was joe there?"**  
**"No he wasn't..." I laughed a little "why?"she walked out of my closet and collapsed on my bed "well me and joe dated for like a month all he wanted was my virginity and he got it** **and then broke up with me and him and Nick do the same thing all the time they date girls, have sex with them, and then break up with them and I don't want Nick to do the same thing with you"**  
**I looked her in the eyes I could see the pain in them I couldn't lie to her...**  
**"Demi I have to tell you something.."**  
**And I told her...I couldn't help it but at least she wasn't mad...**  
**"I couldn't help it he's irresistible and...ugh" I said finishing my story**  
**"It's okay Sel...I mean you didnt have sex with him soo...it's okay"**  
**I sighed "it's not okay..he said he won't tell anybody but I have to do a favor for him"**  
**"Now that worries me a little..." she bit her lip**  
**"Well-" I was cut off by the door flying open**  
**"Tomorrow were having diner with my boss and some of my coworkers and your father and his boss...I have your outfit downstairs"**  
**And then she left..**  
**Demi looked at me "all I know is that nick knows that you want to keep what happened a secret really bad...right?"**  
**"yeah so?"**  
**"so he knows you'll do almost anything he asks...right?"**  
**I sighed "yes"**  
**So much for not being putty in his hands.**


	10. Good Girlz Go Bad part 1

**Selena's POV**  
**I looked at myself in the overpriced restaurants bathroom mirror and tugged at the top of the blue flowered dress my mom picked out for me...if Miley and Demi saw me right now they would laugh their heads off.**  
**But no I had to look "presentable" for my mom and dads bosses...**  
**We already had dinner and I had to excuse myself before I died of boredom..but I had to go back out sometime...**  
**Regular POV**  
**Sel: (walks out and sits back down)**  
**Sel's Dad (SD): We were just talking about** you **Selena...**  
**Sel: You were?**  
**Sel's Dads Boss (SDB): I was just saying how well mannered and put together you are...I know that a lot of girls your age are so caught up in boys...but I can tell** you **have a lot of respect for** your self **and your father**  
**Sel's Mom(SM): Yes I was thinking the same** thing.. **Selena has a friend her names Demi and I can tell she is a total mess...doesn't have the respect for her self...if I were her mother I would be so embarrassed.**  
**Sel: (mad whispers) mom...stop**  
**SM: (doesn't hear her) Selena is the perfect daughter (laughs) she never does anything** bad..  
**-Everyone laughs-**  
**Sel: (fake smiles really mad) thank you...I actually am feeling kinda sick**  
**SM: oh honey...you can drive my car home..we should be a while**  
**Sel: (fake smiles and leaves)I'll show them the perfect daughter...**  
**-With Nick-**  
**Nick: (making out with a random girl at a party)**  
**-Nicks phone rings)**  
**Nick: (pulls away) fuck...(answers it)**  
**hello?**  
**SM: Hello Nicholas** it's **Selena's mom**  
**Nick: Oh hi Miss. Gomez**  
**SM: Well I'm at a business dinner Selena just left..said she was feeling sick...we won't be home for a couple of hours so if you could just check on her in a little...**  
**Nick: (smirks) Sure...won't be a problem...have fun (hangs up) Sorry babe I gotta go...**  
**RG: (drunk) What? No....stay** Nicky..  
**Nick: (grabs a beer and walks out)**  
**Selena's POV**  
**I sped into my driveway and slammed on the breaks...my parents make me so mad sometimes. At** home **they get mad at me for everything...and then out with their friends I'm like a trophy and they act like they do everything right as parents. I got out of the car and walked towards my house...**  
**Why was my bedroom light on?**  
**Regular POV**  
**Sel: (walks inside the house and heard a noise in her bedroom, grabs an umbrella and climbs the stairs to the top) Hello? (walks into her room doesn't see anything)**  
**???: (grabs her from around the waist)** Boo..  
**Sel: (screams)**  
**???: (laughs and turns her around in his arms) calm down** baby..  
**Sel: Nick?..what are you doing in my room??**  
**Nick: (shrugs) your mom called me..(sees the umbrella) Did you really think that could protect you at all?**  
**And what are you wearing, you look like my grandma.**  
**Sel: (looks at her outfit and laughs)**  
**My mom picked it out..it's what "perfect daughters" wear...**  
**Nick: (furrows his eyebrows) What?...she called you the perfect daughter?**  
**Sel: Yup..(mimicking her mom) I respect my family and I never do anything bad...** i **mean which I don't but..ugh**  
**Nick: (chuckles)**  
**Sel: (tries to unzip her dress sighs) can you help me?**  
**Nick: (turns her around and pulls her hair off her back and pulls down the zipper the whole way revealing her tan back)**  
**Sel: thanks..(goes to the bathroom and changes comes back out)**  
**Nick: (lying on her bed drinking a beer) You wanna?**  
**Sel: (furrows her eyebrows) Wanna what?**  
**Nick: (looks at her)Do something bad...**


	11. Good Girlz Go Bad part 2

**Sel: What are you talking about?**  
 **Nick: (sits up)** Im **talking about you doing something bad to get back at your parents**  
 **Sel: Nick I don't really know how to "be bad"...**  
 **Nick: (laughs) Well you are looking at a "being bad" expert...I can help you** out..  
 **Sel: (rolls her eyes) the last thing I need is to owe you another favor**  
 **Nick: (half smiles) No I want to do this for you..no favors**  
 **Sel: (bites her lip) what do you have in mind..?**  
 **Nick: Well you can go REALLY bad and...have sex with me (smirks)**  
 **Sel: (Smiles flirty)** Okay..  
 **Nick: Really?**  
 **Sel: No.**  
 **Nick: (smiles a little) I really thought I was gonna get ass...**  
 **Sel: (laughs a little) What's the next** option..  
 **Nick: (looks at his beer and smirks)**  
 **Chug this...right now (hands it to her)**  
 **Sel: What?! (takes it) no**  
 **Nick: Yes..(gets up) by the time I come back you better have that finished (walks out of the room)**  
 **Sel: (touches the beer to her lips and takes a small sip)**  
 **-5 minutes later-**  
 **Nick: (walks in the living room with 2 bags)**  
 **Sel: (sitting on the couch and hold up the empty bottle) Look...I finished it!**  
 **Nick: (smirks and shakes his head) I saw you pour it out the** window..  
 **Sel: (frowns) this is a dumb plan...I don't even know why I allow you to be in my house...plus I don't like beer**  
 **Nick: 1.this isn't a dumb plan 2.you let me stay because you like the company...and you dream of having hot erotic sex with me and 3.** Thats **why I got you this (throws her a margarita flavored wine cooler)**  
 **Sel: (looks at it) I don't dream of having....**  
 **Nick: Hot erotic sex with me?...yeah you do...**  
 **Sel: (rolls her eyes and takes a sip likes it) mmm...it actually tastes really good**  
 **-Selena's phone rings-**  
 **Sel: Hello?**  
 **Sels Dad: Selena...me and your mother won't be home for a couple hours...**  
 **Sel: Okay..?**  
 **Sels Dad: and when we get home expect to be punished...it was very selfish of you to leave early without my permission...I want you to think about that...okay?**  
 **Sel: umm ...I guess-**  
 **SD: Good...see you then (hangs up)**  
 **Sel: (hangs up and drinks half of her drink) See nick I told you...they get so mad at me when I don't actually do anything wrong...you don't know how hard I try to be a good girl (drinks the rest)Did you bring any more?**  
 **Nick: (tosses her one) look Selena...you do know that your gonna get yourself drunk right?**  
 **Sel: I know what I'm doing Nicholas...**  
 **Nick: (smirks) of course you do...**


	12. Good Girlz Go Bad part 3

**Sel: (drinks her 7th one) Nicky.**  
 **Nick: Yes Sel.**  
 **Sel: (stands up and stumbles) I-I don't feel drunk at all (walks over and collapses on his lap) Wopsie (giggles)**  
 **Nick: (holds her up) Are you kidding me? Your fucking wasted**  
 **Sel: (slurring her words together) I want another!**  
 **Nick: No more for you Sel...this is your first time drinking so it doesn't take a lot to get you drunk**  
 **Sel: (straddles him)** I'm not drink **...**  
 **Nick: (laughs) Your not drink?**  
 **Sel: I'm not drunk!! That's w-what I wanted to say...**  
 **Nick: You should go lie down...**  
 **Sel: (shakes her head and smiles) I wanna dance (gets up and stumbles over to the music and turns on "turn up the music" by Chris brown to full blast) I love this song!**  
 **Nick: (smiles at her)**  
 **Sel: (singing and jumping up and down) If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air..(trips on the coffee table) oops.**  
 **Nick: (walks over to her and holds her) are you okay?**  
 **Sel: (ignores the question) N-nick...I'm sexy and I know it (laughs) do you know that?**  
 **Nick: (smiles) Yes Sel your very sexy**  
 **Sel: (whispers in his ear) I know! (giggles and turns around in his arms) dance with me! (puts his arms on her hips and pushes her ass to his crotch and grinds on him)**  
 **Nick: (groans and feels his member harden) fuck Selena... (squeezes her hips and moves along with her)**  
 **Sel: (giggles and swivels around to face him and pushes her body against his and dances)**  
 **Nick: (grabs her ass and squeezes it still dancing with her)**  
 **Sel: (lets out a moan and giggles)**  
 **-the song ends-**  
 **Nick: (goes over and turns off the stereo) okay Sel...you had your dance (walks over and starts to clean up the bottles)**  
 **Sel: (pushes him on the couch and straddles him)**  
 **Nick: Sel what are you doing?**  
 **Sel: (laughs) my mouth hurts...**  
 **Nick: Your mouth hurts?**  
 **Sel: (nods and smirks) Why don't you kiss it and make it feel better.**  
 **Nick: (holds her sides) I'm not gonna kiss you...(thinks: why the fuck did I just say that?!)**  
 **Sel: (leans in) Well then I'll kiss you (softly touches her lips to his)**  
 **Nick: (kisses back and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close)**  
 **Sel: (runs her fingers through his hair and deepens it)**  
 **Nick: (licks her bottom lip for entrance)**  
 **Sel: (lets him in and battles his tongue with hers) mmm.**  
 **Nick: (sucks on her tongue and hears the door open)**  
 **Sel: (doesn't hear it and deepened the kiss even more)**  
 **SD: (walks in the living room) SELENA MARIE GOMEZ!**  
 **Sel: (pulls away from the kiss) Hi daddy..(giggles)**  
 **SD: Are you drunk? (looks at nick) What is going on here?**  
 **Nick: Well-**  
 **SM: No nick I know this isn't your fault you probably just came over to check on her and found her drinking... Sel I can't believe this!**  
 **Sel: (stands up) You know what I can't believe? You guys always yelling at me when I don't do anything wrong...and always putting your jobs before me! (touches her head and looks at nick) I feel dizzy.. (faints in his arms)**  
 **Nick: (picks her up bridal style and looks at her parents)**  
 **SD: Get her out! I don't want to see her face in my house until she wants to apologize!**  
 **Nick: (shrugs and starts to walk out but stops) By the way...I know Sel passed out before she could say this but...Fuck you (walks out)**  
 **Nicks POV**  
 **I carried her over to my house and carried her up to my room and laid her on my bed...I don't know what happened to me tonight...I could have taken advantage of her and fucked her at any time..but why didn't I?**  
 **Hell I could fuck her right now...but I'm not going to..and when we kissed it just felt different..it felt like a good different...**  
 **I walked over to my drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and boxers**  
 **Fuck...she's gonna kill me in the morning for sure...**  
 **I slipped off her shorts revealing her lacy white thong I groaned**  
 **Why does she have to wear those?**  
 **I slipped the boxers on her and then pulled off her shirt to see her boobs pushed up in a matching bra...I quickly slipped the shirt on her and then reached up and unclasped her bra and pulled it off under her shirt**  
 **I got changed and then slipped into bed next to her...she moved a little before settling her head on my chest.**  
 **I stroked her hair...**  
 **Yeah, sleep well now Selena...**  
 **Tomorrow morning is gonna be hell.**


	13. Soft Like A Pillow

**Selena's POV**  
**Where am I? I thought as my eyes fluttered open just long enough to realize this wasn't my bedroom before I felt a painful pounding in my head and slammed my eyes shut and let out a groan...**  
**What happened last night?**  
**I clutched my head and pulled the blanket over me...**  
**"Ahh yes...I remember my first hangover" said an amused, husky voice...I know that voice.**  
**I peeked out from the blanket to see none other than nick Jonas leaning against the doorway showered and fully dressed with a smug smirk on his face**  
**"Nick...what happened to me?"**  
**Regular POV**  
**Nick: (sits down on the bed) Well you got really drunk and your parents kicked you out of the house after you yelled at them..(smiles a little)**  
**Sel: I yelled at them? Why didn't you stop me??**  
**Nick: (chuckles) it was hilarious..the look in their faces was priceless...**  
**Sel: is that all that happened..?**  
**Nick: Well no...that happened after we made out (smirks)**  
**Sel: (eyes widen) W-we made out?!**  
**Nick: (laughs and mocks Selena) Nicky..kiss my lips and make them feel better...**  
**Sel: (blushes) I did not say that...**  
**Nick: I gotta admit you're a damn good kisser...**  
**Sel: Is that all?**  
**Nick: You also grinded on me...now that was hot**  
**Sel: (sits up but clutches her head and lays back down) I hate this**  
**Nick: (here hands her aspirin and water) drink all of that (about to walk out)**  
**Sel: umm nick?**  
**Nick: Yeah?**  
**Sel: Did you change my clothes?**  
**Nick: (smirks and winks at her then walked out)**  
**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**  
**Nicks POV**  
**"Did Selena leave?"**  
**I smiled "yeah...she had to apologize to her parents"**  
**I saw Joe roll his eyes "You better not be getting soft on me"**  
**"What are you talking about?"**  
**"Well you've spent the past week with her..and your not even trying to nail her"**  
**I smirked at him "it's all apart of the plan..I will fuck her, but I don't need to rush"**  
**"I don't know man...a lot of guys wanna do her...not just you"**  
**"Like who" I felt my blood start to boil a little.**  
**"Well, Taylor for sure and Justin maybe..."**  
**I laughed but on the inside the mental picture of Taylor or Justin on top of Selena making her scream...made me sick to my stomach**  
**"Taylor is a Douche...and Justin wouldn't know where to start with Selena"**  
**"I'm just saying dude.."**  
**"and I'm just saying that who are you to be talking to me about getting soft and going slow"**  
**His rolled his eyes, but I saw his face harden**

**"Don't even bring up Demi that was a long time ago"**  
**I shrugged**  
**I was NOT getting soft...**  
**Not for anybody.**  
**Not even Selena.**

**Author's Note:**

> if i can get atleast two comments ill start posting more


End file.
